leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nerdybeast/League Report Cards: Tryndamere
Due to his complete insanity and susceptibility to fits of rage, you might be wondering what Tryndamere was like in his childhood. Wonder no longer! I have discovered a report card of his from high school. Biology: F AP Physics: C Marching Band: A+ English: D Physical Education: A+ Art: F History: F Teacher Comments: Biology: Tryndamere is a very disruptive student. He pays no attention during class, preferring instead to brag to surrounding classmates about his varying arm strenght or do pushups. The only time where he ever seems to pay attention and be interested is when we did dissections. He seemed disappointed that the animals came pre-killed. A very odd child. AP Physics: Tryndamere appears to be a fairly smart student, but is too disruptive to be really successful. While I am lecturing, he frequently challenges what I am saying, particularily when I am stating laws of physics. He seemed to be particularily interested in objects passing through one another, especially humans through walls for some odd reason. Marching Band: Tryndamere is an excellent first trumpet. He definitely has enough power to play excessively loud, which is the point of being a trumpet in marching band. He even does solos well. He doesn't seem to need anyone supporting him while playing. He simply goes in and does his job, no help needed. English: Tryndamere has only a rudimentary grasp of the English language. He is able to scrape by with passing grades only because I'm too afraid that if I fail him, he will go into a fit of rage and hunt me down. His only participation in class consists of shouting mockingly at other students when they open themselves up to verbal attack. Physical Education: Tryndamere is an excellent athlete. In our football unit, he would be a running back and a safety. As a running back, he would start running, then start spinning to avoid defense people. Some people would leap on him, and by sheer willpower, he would stay on his feet. On defense, he would (not that I approve of this behavior) shout abuse at receivers, making them slow down. I can only imagine what it was he was saying. But Tryndamere showed full participation in my class. Art: Tryndamere lacks the finesse necessary to be a good artist. He preferred sculpting simple objects that reflected dark moods, like a clenched fist covered in blood. Unfortunately for him, sculpting was a very small part of our curriculum in art. During painting, he showed an unhealthy bloodlust, choosing to only use red paint. History: Tryndamere lacks the patience to be good in my class. When covering important world history events involving revolutions, power changes, and other similar things, he simply tuned out. He only pays attention to militaristic events, such as Napoleon, Norse Berserkers and things of the like. School Psychologist: Tryndamere has some very severe problems. He tries to walk around in school without his shirt on quite frequently. This is only the smallest of his problems. He seems to always be filled with fury, and, oddly, performs better when he is. He has a particular aversion to fire, particularily being, as he put it, "ignited". His vast store of rage seems almost endless. Thanks for reading Tryndamere's report card! If you have any ideas on whose report card I should do next, comment below. For Singed's report, click here For Sona's report, click here Category:Blog posts